And the high school drama begins!
by onepiece13
Summary: description: It was the start of a new school year..and a juicy one might i add. high school is the start of lust and want for teens and let me tell you these two know JUST what it is they want in fact they didn't just want it they need it! its rated m for its content *language and adult themes*its boyxboy plz don't read it if you don't like yaoi i do not own any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

"FIN! get your ass down here its almost time for school to start!"  
'ahh~ there the old man goes again;with all that yelling!' i slowly get out of bed tossing aside the clothes laid across it. im just not good with mornings. i spot a tee-shirt on the ground a little ways away from me. it looked pretty clean ...from what i could tell. i get up and pull it on over my naked upper half and could only spot two or three stains...meh oh well. i pull up some random pants i found laying around and over look my appearance quickly in the mirror. my dark blue skinny jeans hugged just right in all place making my ass...and what a fine ass it was.. look plump and rounder, while my lighter blue shirt showed off my slightly big muscles and abs. i grabbed my signature white hat and old faded green book-bag then headed down stairs. i was greeted with my dad, no break fest *like usual* and a big drooling brown doggy waiting for my arrival. his drool over lapped his mug and dripped into a puddle on the floor. it seems just like always; an average day. "took ya long enough ! i thought i'd drown in Jake's drool!" upon hearing his name Jake scrambled up to my legs and jumped to try and reach my face. i laughed and bent down to pet him. my dad whined about the time so i looked over to the clock. ! 10:15?! OH NO! i was 2 hours late! i ran passed my dad and yelled hurry up. we crammed our self's into the car and drove off in a rush. arriving at school my dad wished me luck with a smurk knowing i was in deep shit and left. there i was along with no idea what to do. so i started walking around campus. knowing i was late and that orientation had most likely already ended it was up to me to figure out where to go. after an hour passed and with no sign of another life form i picked the biggest tree and went to sit under it. i took out my phone and listened to some music while trying to come up with an idea on what to do. suddenly i heard a large snap and a deep grunt. next thing i knew some dude was straddling me and kissing me. it was quit a weird position! his dick rubbing mine and his hands holding mine down , and the kiss. it was deep and ...felt amazing i was close to submission but he throw himself off in a hurry.


	2. whats this feeling?

again i don't own any of the characters. im hopping a lot off people will like this story i plan to have a lot of chapters depending on how much attention the story gets :3

* * *

i sat up rubbing my pained head. " AH, shit dude i didn't know someone was under the tree my bad. tho i didn't expect it to break in the middle of my damn nap ether." the dude sat with his legs crossed rubbing the nape of his neck with one hand and playing with his shoe with the other. the sun hit his red vibrant hair just right with his dark black shirt flowing in the wind it was a sight to be seen! and at that moment i could almost say i saw an angel. he looked at me weirdly and i realized i had been starring. "AH , um no its fine but the way you landed was... a little...well you know" i said nervously with my voice hitching a few times. "hahaha don't worry about it, it was nothing!" his raspy voice had me melting inside. what was this feeling? well what ever it was it was amazing! he stretched out his hand to me "anyway my names flame pri-ah um flame, just flame" the smile he gave me looked worried. i took his hand in my own and shook it "im fin its nice to meet you...flame~!" i held out his name...it sounded incomplete but oh well ill ask about that another time. our hands descended to there rightful place and to my surprise he started his laughing calmed i asked " um...what was so funny?" he immediately started to laugh again. his laugh was something i would like to hear more of, but my need to know what was so funny was strong. he stopped laughing again " ahh~ sorry! i just realized you and me are both in the same dorm room!" i almost had to hold back a squeal of delight! that meant i'd get to see more of him! and sleep in the same room!...wait why did that make me happy?...hmm ill think about that i had a good idea! "OH so you know where to go right? i wasn't here earlier so i just wandered around the campus for a while." he promised to show me around campus and to our dorms only leaving out a few details here and there but it didn't matter for some reason when i was with him it made me feel like puddy. through out the tour nothing serious happened but the day went well and i can proudly say it was the best day of my life!


	3. what a morning!

**Fin's POV:**

i woke up early to find myself in a room that had two dressers and two mirrors on both sides with a desk in between the bed i layed on and the other one across from mine. some one occupied the bed but i couldn't tell who it was. then i remembered! last night flame showed me to our dorm room and we were both tired so we immediately went to sleep. i tiptoed to his bed and slowly pulled the cover down to reveal his face. it was breathe taking. his face was a little flushed and his eyes were closed tight showing off his long eyelashes. his lips formed a pout and were a pink color, and his hair lay back in a mess making it even more captivating. i starred for a little but after a while my lower regain began to do something its never done on its own. i would have covered it but i was still occupied with scanning his body. the blanket fell down over his body making it easily to see the outline of his ass and legs. it started to get worse, and fast. i covered it but still did not look away. when my eyes worked there way back up to his face the alarm clock i hadn't noticed before went off. in a panic i flung my body back to my own bed and hid under the covers my back facing him hoping he didn't see me. i heard the alarm clock be silenced and a sigh. i heard the bed across from me creak most likely from him getting up. but then oddly enough i hear foot steps approaching me. the grip i had on my blankets tightened waiting for the un-know. i could faintly hear him mumble something and i tried to make it out as best i could 'damn kid, how could he sleep over the alarm clock?'.i felt a hand travel down my ass grouping slightly as it made its way down. i held back a moan WHAT IS HE DOING? i felt him grip the blankets edge by my feet and he ripped off the covers. "time ta get up sleepy head" i turned to be meet by a toothy grin. i still had a little 'problem' to be taken care of. i got up still covering my front and on my way to the shower he smack my ass! i turned to him fastly and could feel a blush spread to my face "what was that for?" "what~? you have a nice ass so why not?" i felt my whole face turn hot and form into a pout. he started to laugh then reached down to pet my ass . " there better?" i smacked at his hand and ran into the bath room out of embarrassment. i lend against the door and almost completely forgot about why i was in there. i quickly got into the shower wanting nothing more than to releave myself. and of course thoughts of flame were all i could have while i lend into the steamy water touching my self. after my shower i got out to find flame dressed and ready to go. we had the same classes so we would pretty much have each others company all day. the day was all in my favor so far, just how i liked it. around 9:45 we headed out for our classes.

* * *

**Flame's POV:**

i felt the warmth over my face disappear, and i slowly opened my eyes to see what the hell disturbed my good sleep! to my surprise a half naked fin was standing above me. his face had a slight blush on it and he covered his lower area...i noticed he was aroused. i also noticed he was pretty focused on my lower body. i looked up to the clock and saw that it would go off in about 1 minute. i silently giggled to my self. as soon as the alarm went off he ran to his bed and hid. it was so hard not to laugh! i slowly got up pretending i had just been awoken turning off the alarm clock with a sigh i approached the 'sleeping' fin. his nice and surprisingly big ass was outlined by his thin blanket. being one for payback i slowly ran my hand down his ass teasing and grouping in spots. desideing he had been teased enough i pulled off his blankets and told his lazy 'but nice' ass ta get up! he turned to me flushed and said "um, yea ok, ill just go take a shower real quick." he got up and i noticed he still covered his boner. and not being able to resist i smack his ass he turned and his muscles flexed it was hot need i say more? "what was that for?" "what~? you have a nice ass so why not?" i gave a smirk and watched as his face formed to a pout. for some reason the pout made me feel as tho i had done bad. so i did what anyone in their right mind would do i rubbed it better." there better?" the blush had gotten even deeper and he smack away my hand , running to the bath room. i knew it would be a while before he'd be out because of his 'little problem' so i took my time getting dressed. when he finally came out it was almost time to leave so we chatted a bit about our classes and the fact that all our classes were the same. i think i could say it was a fucking brilliant day


	4. after lunch special

again i dont own any of these characters~! plz favorite or review so ill know if i need to update !

* * *

in every period so far me and finn were assigned to sit next to each other, the day just keeps getting better! our first four periods where math, science, language , and arts. finn pretty much sucked at everything so far but drew an epic looking sword with him, his dog, and a logo that he wouldn't let me see.

after our four periods full of teasing, work, and fun ended it was time for lunch! you were pretty much aloud to sit anywhere you wanted so me and finn chose a table off to the side near the large windows.

finn had made his own lunch ,just a plain ham sandwich with an apple, he ate it like it was the best damn food ever. i sat there watching him eat til the chair next to finn was pulled out-very loudly might i add- and a dude about our age sat down in it.

finns face showed his surprise as the food fell out of his mouth and back onto his brown doggy bag. "MARSHALL?" he animated how happy he was by jumping up and down in his chair and waving his arms. for some reason the way he said his name made me really...mad?"hahaha, hmm its nice to see you again...finn~." the way he purred out finns name made me wanna jump across the table and choke him to the death or until someone pulled me off, but i restrained myself."uh, yea you to...Marshall."

the way they were talking and saying each others names was a little suggestive. this so called 'marshall' put his hand on finns cheek to remove a little bit of crumbs,while finn moved uncomfortably under his touch.i was so mad! "finn lets go eat somewhere else!" the tone of my voice was a little meaner then i meant it to be.

"um, but why? this is a great spot to eat . right marshall?" "mhh , yeah its off to the side and secluded its perfect~." his voice suggesting a little more than his words. "finn it was a great place to eat till Marshall got here, no offence but i dont like him." mashall lend down and whispered something into finns ear. "OH! great idea! ok so marshall says you could go eat at another table his only friend is me so i dont want to leave him alone." marshall looked at me with a smirk spread a crossed his face.

DAMNIT! he did that shit on purpose! you know what? lets call him cock blocker, yep thats a good name, and in my rage of jealousy i got up and pulled fin out of his chair and huffed away. "AHH~! Flame?...*no response*..FLAME?!" he called my name and kept trying to pull out of my hold. i stopped when we reached an empty hallway and pushed finn against the wall.

i formed my body to his making sure he couldnt get away. a blush came to his cheeks getting darker every second. "...Flame?...your scaring me...are you ok?" he trembled under me then i let a sigh leave me after i realized i had scared him shitless. i loosened the hold i had on him.

"..finn im sorry..i got ..jealous? because you were so close with coc-marshall" i caught my slight slip up with his new 'nickname'. then finn started laughing! "whats so funny? i was telling the truth!" his laughter got louder and he put his head into the nape of my neck to try and stop it. "hahahhh~ sorry Flame i just thought it was...cute that you were jealous, since we have literally not even known each other for more than a day and a half."

hmm, i guess that was true but right now all i knew was i wanted finn for my self and for cock blocker to stay away." its fine right?..if i like you finn?" . i noticed his eyes had dilated and he looked at me with surprise. "WHAT? you like me too?..i mean , ah t-thank you for telling me, i think i like you to."

we stayed in that position -my body and his pressed together forming into perfection- and just starried at each other. and slowly we both started to lean into a kissing position. "oh~, did i come during a bad time?" me and finn both looked towards the voice. finn pushed me away out of surprise .you know im starting to think that nick name cock blocker fit perfectly.


	5. whats going on?

"Nooo~ your timing was perfect!" i said sarcastically."hmm well i would have stayed to watch but we are all late for the next period." shit! he was right . me and finn exchanged glance and both started to run to what would be our next class.

we arrived at our civics class, which i hate. the teacher , Miss. Tatly -no i have no idea how to fucking say that- always asked me for answers and stopped me from making small chat with finn. who was still embarrassed about the 'almost' kiss. which did still piss me off to no end. i hope i don't see him for a while or i might end up cutting his stupid balls off - not like he'll need in my thoughts time passed by quickly and on to the next and last period we go!

P.E was something i enjoyed , and it seems finn liked it too. he was going crazy talking a mile a minute about all the athletic stuff he could do. since it was the first day of school P.E was a free day...or whatever.

as soon as we stepped in i spotted pri-um gumball. "HEY~ Flame pri-...ah flame!" gumball scratched at his pants awkwardly." haha hey gumball." i tried to lighten the mood. "um.. i thought i should tell you but i had to cancel it this week...earl has quit."

**POV finn's**:

suddenly flame went into an out rage "WHAT ?WHY?WHEN?" the guy dressed in way to much pink who im guessing to be gumball pulled flame off to the side and they whispered together. i could only make out a few words and sentences.'who will replace him? no, not him. yes. no, maybe' those where all i could understand leaving me even more confused and curious than before.

after a few more whispers they broke apart. " thanks gumball i needed to know , don't worry ill find a replacement before fri-day so go back and re-scheduled it and tell everyone else too!" gumball smiled "thanks flame! we can always count on you ill tell the crew don't worry!" and with that he sped off. P.E soon ended and we headed to the surprisingly empty yard

hmm that was weird, another slip up with flames name i should ask about it later." so...flame what was that about?" he shuffled nervously and played with his long sleeves. " um it wasn't anything really."he then looked away from me."are you sure i could maybe i could help?"he looked back to me "finn its fine i don't need help i just need you."

he got closer and slowly ran his hand down my cheek. for some reason the randomness of it captivated me and all i could do was stare longingly at his plump hand pulled my chin up and we slowly connected our lips together.

our eyes fluttered shut in sinc it was sweet and full filling he deepened it and licked my lower lip. i'm guessing he was wanting entrance. i wanted to tease him so i opened but not enough for his tongue to enter and nibbled his lip just enough for him to become impatient. i opened fastly and stuck my tongue deep in his throat.

i could hear pants and moans coming from him and me. our tongues battled for dominance while our hands began to explore one another. we soon ran out of breathe and pulled away to find our self's in a big messy tangle of limbs and hair.

he put his forehead to mine and started to lightly laugh. i felt a bubble in my throat and soon i was laughing too. "HAHA-ha why HA are we laughing?" i couldn't stop it " pfft HHAHAHAH i don't know!" and apparently neither could he. after our laughing fit ended we puled apart and headed for our dorms...boy do we have a long night ahead of us or what?


	6. sleepless nights

**Finn's POV:**

we plumped onto our own beds. i looked around nervously while he undressed. "OH?! you play the drums?" i said while holding up two drum sticks. he shifted towards me while putting on a night shirt. "hmm? oh those? yes i play, and im hella good at it too."

wow that was unexpected. "um so are you , in a band?" he sat on his bed and reached for his alarm clock to re-set it." ahh~ yes that's what me and pr-...gumball were talking about earlier, our lead guitar had quit." i inhaled sharply marshall plays the guitar and hes amazing at it! "I KNOW SOMEONE WHO CAN BE THE REPLACEMENT!"

i shouted out and scrambled to my feet." what? who?" "i know you wont' be happy about this but marshall plays guitar and hes really good!"he stood up " why wouldn't i be happy about that ?! that's great!" in all the excitement we ended up in a hug.

he put his head in the nape of my neck and a small chuckle left him." turns out i really did need your help." he squeezed me tighter and i felt our lower areas rub sending a tingle down my spine. "uhg..flame...we should let-" he rubbed into me harder. "mmffh" i bared my face into his shoulder and gripped his shirt tightly with pleasure filling my slowly growing hard-on.

" i-i really love you...finn" i snuggled into him and replied " hmm~ i love you too...a lot , but we really should stop we just got into our night clothes i don't feel like changing again."i felt him reluctantly let go and move away from me. with all the amazing warmth gone it was hard not to throw myself back into his arms.

i looked up to be meet with a cute pout spread across flames face. it was adorable and i just couldn't handle it screw clean clothes. i hugged him tight and latched onto his neck sucking , biting, and licking. "wah f-finn?" i could feel his heart beat get faster as i worked my way up to his ear with my hands finding there way down below. "gah! finn but you said-"i quickly let go of his ear with my mouth." yea i know what i said but i could careless now"

**Flames POV:**

ahh~ could this be heaven? it felt so good and so right, but i didn't want to be the only one being satisfied. i pushed finn onto my bed and straddled him while holding down his arms...it seemed like de-ja-fu.i suddenly had a flash back to the first day i meet finn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
flash back:

todays a drag it sucks and i have no idea who my dorm room partner is because they weren't here. i saw a big tree and headed towards it to take a fully needed nap. about half way through my nap i woke to find a beautiful boy sitting under the branch i was on. his eyes where closed while he layied his head against the tree humming a tune.

the way his blond hair fluttered in the wind and how oh so right his clothes looked on him in that moment was amazing. i tried to lean to get a closer look but to my dismay the fucking branch broke.i fell right smack on top of him and in the most epic way possible. landing with me straddling him and holding him down while kissing. it was perfect!

end flash back~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

i leanded down and kiss finn trying to pour all of my emotions and feelings into it. after a while the kiss got deeper and wild.i could feel finn thrust his hips into mine to rub our ragging boners together. this was a moment of pure bliss, it felt amazing.

our hands traveled each others bodies and we soon became close to climax. finn began rubbing and thrusting hard almost like he needed to breathe that way. tho i didnt mind one bit. our moans flowing out at the same time both yelled the others names as we reached our highest points.

"mhh finn, i think i could get use to being room mates." underneath me finn giggled. "me to..flame~" he moaned out my name almost so erotically that it might have re-awokin my sleeping shaft. " he pulled out from under me and stood up.

" awe~ man~ now i gotta shower too." i smirked and stood up next to him. "mind if i come ?" i rubbed his ass fully intending to show what i wanted. "no i don't mind but no touchy touchy ill bit you."i laughed. "ha i like the sound of that!" i noticed his pout so a smacked his ass on the way to the bathroom with him following. lets just say it was a long night, without sleep.


	7. see what did i tell you!

*****plz be aware some chapter have sex related things*** again i dont own the characters and thanks for your reviews yaoifreak13 !~~x3 **

**Flames POV:**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP, click* "HEY! Finn get your ass up its time for first period." he snuggled closer into my side and mumbled incoherent words. *sigh* "don't make me rape you this early in the morning finn." HA! that did the trick he flung outta the bed and ran for his dresser.

i got up and grabbed some clothes out of my top drawer. a red and orange tank with black pants.i put them on and headed to the bathroom to wash up , finn was already in there so ill have to wait. " ahh~ you can come in im finished."

i opened the door and went straight to brushing my teeth. he walked out giving me a nice veiw of his tight ass through his blue jeans. to day he didn't wear his hat claiming that it was in need of washing but he did have on his usual blue...everything. shirt, jeans, shoes, hell maybe even socks.

" AH! FLAME WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!" i looked at the clock -9:53- SHIT. i ran , grabbed my shoes and book bag and fumbled out the door in the process of putting them on. finn was fully clothed and ready so he ran ahead.

finally catching up with him and coming to a stop in front of the door panting hard i looked at my watch -9:57- " AHH~ we made it in time finn!" he let out a sigh of releaf as we walked to our seats. do to our lack of sleep..from surtin events...finn sleep right through the first four periods.

now we were at lunch eating at our now claimed table. we saw marshall walking over , well i guess its a good time to tell his cock-blockin ass finn's plan.

**Finn's POV**

" HEY~! marshall i got some news!" marshall sat down next to me and i scooted my chair back so we weren't so close, wouldn't want my new boyfriend~ getting jealous. " hmm ok go ahead and tell me finn~." the way he says my name gives me the chills, i find it really creepy.

" um well, i found a spot for you as lead guitar in flames band." i gestured towards flame. " ha! i don't need to be in a band i fly solo." marshall flipped his hair and folded his arms. i could see flame getting agitated.

"you know i -" he was cut off by his name being called out. "FLAME!" it was gumball, he rushed over to flames side. "hey gumball, whats wrong?" flame said looking worried." ahh~ sorry nothing i just wanted to know if you found a lead guitar replacement yet."

i looked over to marshall, and he was staring at gumball with his jaw dropped open like he had seen a ghost." um no sorry why do you ask?" gumball sat down in between marshall and flame. "well i wanted to practice with them i cant get the cords right for some reason so i needed help."

marshall stood up quickly taking us all by surprise, he grabbed gumballs hands."he was just joking im the replacement and i'd love to help you!"me and flame looked over at each other with wander then back to marshall. " um thanks...i guess . OH that's right i didn't get your name."marshall smiled at him . a real smile !" its marshall , and i'm guessing your gumball."

gumball smiled back and nodded his head. they stayied hand -n- hand starring at each other. me and flame looked back and forth between the two and each other. " *whispers* flame , i think they like each other." he cupped his hand over his mouth. " *whisper* you think its "love at first site'?" he joked about it. we bout laughed and looked back at the pair to find that they had almost kissed. we waited silently in anticipation.

*DIG DONG* STUDENTS PLZ GO TO YOUR NEXT PERIOD*. they broke apart fastly. marshall rubbed his neck "umm, sorry about that." he looked away from gumball." i-it was partly my falt too."they stood there awkwardly.

"UM GUYS? next period~ we don't want to be late!" they looked up at the clock on the wall ." OH NO!" we all ran down the hall and sperated finding our classes.

**Flame POV**

well civics class was a bore like always . me and finn talked about the soon to be couple and the gig on fri-day." is it ok if i come to watch?" i smiled ." of course finn it'd be great if you came!"

after that class ended we head to P.E . " hey gumball." i approached gumball with finn not so far away. "hi guys " he waved and smiled. finn spoke this time. "soo~ how is it going with.. marshall~." gumball looked around embarrassed. "um it went...well?"i started laughing i've never seen gumball so nervous.i patted him on the shoulder. "itll be fine gumball we can tell you guys are perfect for each other."

today we had to dress out for gym and everyone else was already finished so me and finn headed in alone.i sat down and watched fin undress. " um flame? aren't you going to change?" he turned his body away from me making his muscled and toned upper half flex.

i swear i could feel drool coming out of my mouth. wiping my mouth to make sure i really wasn't. i got up and started changing too. i could feel finns eyes on me as i changed . so i figured i'd give him a show. i twisted my hips lightly as i lifted my shirt .

i heard a faint moan as i slowly bent down to take off my pants. all i was left with was my boxers.i felt finns hand wrap around the band of my boxers and his erection rub into my ass. i rolled my hips back and forth to hit is growing hard-on over and over.

"damnit flame, the shit you can do to me is overwhelming." he whispered into my ear and moaned when i thrusted my hips back.i felt his hand reach down the front of my shorts as he began to nibble on my neck." ah..ugh..finn we cant!" he didn't listen and began moving his hand up and down faster on my shaft.

i tried to muffle my moans with my arm. " AHhh finn we cant-mgh"he started to thrust into my clothed ass rubbing his fully erected penis even deeper and harder than before. i think he might even ripe my boxers if he does it that hard.

" mmmh i love you so much flame your nice body is just a plus"he started to pump and thrust harder we were both close to our we climaxed he let go and we both we in a fit of pants.

" its every time with you fiinn!" he laughed. "last time it was you!" i thought it over and he was right. "...yeah but that was in our room not in a public place!" we both heard a laugh and we turned towards it.

" that's was quit a show guys,hell if i was gay i'd most likely have a boner just from watching." finn gasped and i hit him over the head. "see? what did i tell you?"


End file.
